Unit
by systersanning
Summary: Each blank piece in this puzzle has equal value, and that value is low in comparison to the result, the completed puzzle. When the puzzle is completed, you don’t see the pieces anymore. You see a unit. Drabble. Near-centric.


**A/N**: This is set when the manga is finished. And again, no, I don't hold a grudge against Near, but I did when I started writing it, and now I finished it, and I liked it. I realize it won't get that much feedback, but I wanted to post it anyway. :D _**DO NOT**_** READ UNLESS YOU'VE FINISHED THE MANGA**!

**Summary**: Each blank piece in this puzzle has equal value, and that value is low in comparison to the result, the completed puzzle. When the puzzle is completed, you don't see the pieces anymore. You see a unit. Drabble. [Near-centric]

**Word count**: 1147

---

_Unit_

---

There are many reasons why Near, birth name Nate Rivers, should die.

He was raised in the Wammy's House, the same orphanage as Matt, Mero a.k.a Mihael Keehl and L Lawliet.

Near is unknown age old.

He has white hair, pale skin and black eyes. He has never been seen standing and is often crouched over rather than sitting or standing in a foetus-like position.

His intelligence is high yet Near would almost certainly not survive in the real world alone. He has no real experiences of what others would call normal experiences. He has never in his entire life had a single living, breathing friend.

Near is capable of building perfectly symmetrical cities using only dices and likes to play with toys, preferably small dolls which he also uses when going through trains of thoughts upon a case.

Near has never boarded a plane alone and likes to solve blank puzzles.

These could all be reasons why Near, Nate Rivers, should die. One could disagree, but these are all reasons none the less.

1.

Near grew up in Wammy's House. He grew up there alongside with Matt, Mero and L. These three are dead and one could say Near played part in each of these deaths. Mero was forced into triggering an explosion hat scarred his face when trying to escape a trap laid by Light. Light had in turn been coerced into catching Mero quickly as to beat Near to prove his intelligence and ability to take action. Later on, Mero was killed due to the fact that Near did not interfere with a plan he on before hand knew about, and knew how it would act out, and he knew it would result in Mero's death.

Matt, another child from the Wammy's House, died in the very same plan Mero died. He was shot countless times by firm believers of Kira and died almost immediately. Again, Near knew exactly how this would play out, yet he made no move of helping Matt in any way. The Kira believers existence, the main cause of Matt's death, are too partly Near's fault as he at that time Near already knew Light to be Kira, yet did not take action against him in time to save Matt. that would be either indifference or ignorance that isn't really ignorance.

L Lawliet was Near's predecessor. L died just after gaining evidence against Light's innocence. All because L could not be in two places at once. One could say, had L and Near been a team from the very beginning both could still be alive. In that was, Near is responsible for L's death, as he is the one who is still alive.

2.

Near looks like he does. His skin would indicate that he is not outside unless it can be helped. His muscles would indicate that he does not sport nor move a lot. His eyes signal he values results over method, results over human life. This indicates his indifference against human life. This indifference is the eighth unwritten deadly sin, as he already is in strong possession of the sin pride. Near is proud because Near could not see himself loosing ever, and does everything in his might to prevent that from happening as well. Sinners should all burn in hell.

3.

Intelligent, yet Near would not survive alone. He has been dependent on other people from the very beginning of his life. When he was born, he was abandoned by either his mother, his father or both. As a baby, he was raised in the Wammy's House. He was nursed, fed and cared for. That first part of his life, he depended on someone. The middle part of his life, from 6 to 12, Near still depended on people. Wammy's House still fed and nursed him, but now Near was starting to draw away. He played with dolls, and never attempted even once to socialize with the other children in the orphanage. Indifference towards other people, not taking into consideration what total isolation would do to the others around him and foremost, himself. Even now at this grown time, he is depending on so many people. Near's actions and behaviour does not match that with what he should treat these people with. Near should be more thankful, more humble and more considerate of foremost their opinions.

One could say this would mean Near did not value his own life. This is a sin in itself. Nor did he value other lives much; he just saw it as a principle. Near has never had a single friend in his life, and it probably damaged him.

4.

Near builds perfect cities of dices and plays with small dolls resembling and/or representing real people.

The cities are signs of how Near wants things to be. He wants them to be like they are now; he does not wish to change them. But he wants to know, to control it, to nudge it in directions that fit him. Yet when he destroys them, it is the sign of reincarnation, of being born again.

Playing with dolls is clear.

Near is, on some level, comparing himself to God.

5.

Near likes to solve blank puzzles.

That is an unconscious act a brain will take when wanting more resistance, a challenge. You take it to the next level. The blank puzzle symbolizes the detective view on things. The pieces are blank at the start. You have to start somewhere, so you take a few of these blanks and use them. They are still blanks, so they don't matter. As the game goes on, you begin you understand how it is built, and you start to predict the outcome. You will know where each blank will be before you tried putting it there. Yet, the blanks remain empty. Even as you understand the foundation, the current and the future, the blanks are still blank. You do not think of them as special pieces. Each blank piece in this puzzle has equal value, and that value is low in comparison to the result, the completed puzzle. When the puzzle is completed, you don't see the pieces anymore. You see a unit.

This unit has now never been many separate pieces. It has always been a puzzle. Each human life, every blank, was supposed to go into the unit in their designed place from the very beginning. Dead or alive, it doesn't matter, it is now part of the unit, it is the unit.

This is how one begins to lose sight of the value of human life.

**A/N**: This was born when I finished the manga since I was soooo fucking pissed with everything about Near since Light died. DX Justice didn't prevail, damn it!


End file.
